Mi nuevo profesor
by Micasse
Summary: Un universo alterno en donde Brian es profesor de biología en la escuela de Justin. Qué situaciones traerá esto?
1. Chapter 1

Este es otro de mis fic de Queer as Folk.

Ni esta serie ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.

En este fic los personajes están en un universo alterno, no tienen la misma profesión que en la serie. Brian tiene 26 años y Justin 18, no puse la edad real de Brian ya que me parecía una gran diferencia entre ellos. Espero que no les moleste.

-"…"- pensamientos.

Espero que les guste!!

* * *

-Les presento a su nuevo profesor de biología- habló serio el director.

Escuchaba como presentaba al reemplazo del señor Wayle, pero realmente me importaba poco. Estaba muy ocupado dibujando los árboles que podía ver a través de la ventana.

Pero no pude seguir con mi tarea ya que las risas de mis compañeros me llamaron la atención.

-Es entretenido lo que está haciendo, señor Taylor?- dijo una profunda voz, con un tinte provocador.

Levanté la vista para observar a aquella persona que me hablaba, llevándome una gran sorpresa.

Era un hombre de unos 26 años, de cabello marrón y ojos verde oscuro. Un cuerpo de infarto que se podía adivinar a través del traje armani que llevaba. En resumen: estaba para chuparse los dedos.

-Más entretenido que escuchar sus clases, seguro- si me provocaba, no lo iba a dejar con las ganas.

-Si? Pues déjeme cambiar eso. Sígame- caminó conmigo detrás hasta el escritorio y de su maletín sacó un par de condones.

Qué es lo que pretendía hacer con eso?...

-Si puede poner con la boca el condón en este consolador, en menos de un minuto, no lo enviaré a dirección- susurró en mi oído.

Nadie había visto lo que sacó del bolso, por lo que miraban curiosos el acercamiento del profesor.

No estaba dispuesto a que todo el mundo viera eso, ni tampoco que se enteraran de cómo sabía hacerlo…porque lo haría en menos de un minuto, eso seguro.

-No pienso hacerlo- murmuré mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pues entonces, que disfrute su estancia en detención- con la mano señaló la puerta.

Sin decir nada más, me dirigí a la salida, deteniendo un poco en paso al alcanzar el puesto de Ethan.

-Te veo en el receso- le dije.

Estaba sumamente molesto, quién se creía que era para decirme esas cosas?! Es obvio que se dio cuenta de que era gay. Pero por qué razón llevaba esas cosas en su maleta? Acaso él era…

Eso sí que es interesante.

Por supuesto que no fui al despacho del director, si lo hacía, me preguntaría por que estaba allí. Y lo que menos quería hacer en esos momentos, era explicarle mi pequeño encuentro con el profesor de biología…

-"Por lo menos hubiera traído mi cuaderno, así dibujaría para pasar el tiempo- estaba sentado en una de las bancas del patio, justo cuando mi mirada divisó algo muy atrayente- Con que aquí es donde vienes cuando faltas a clases…"-

Allí estaba uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela, recostado en el pasto lejos de la vista de los curiosos, gracias a un arbusto que lo escondía.

Llevaba semanas tratando de ligármelo, pero siempre que tenía una oportunidad, Ethan aparecía en mi camino con alguna excusa tonta como ir a la cafetería o algo, pero esta vez no se me escapaba.

-Sabes que si te atrapan escapando de clases, te suspenderán?- comenté al sentarme junto a él.

-Y a ti no te pasará lo mismo?- respondió, fijando sus ojos en los míos.

-No. A mi me sacaron de clase, aunque se supone que debería estar en la oficina del director- una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por mis labios.

Que me hablara era una buena señal, sí que lo era. No tengo pruebas de que sea homosexual, pero poco me importa si no lo es. Esta bueno y va a ser mío, o dejo de llamarme Justin Taylor.

-Es mucho mejor estar en el patio descansando que en la oficina de ese anciano, verdad Taylor?- sin que pudiera hacer nada, me acostó en el piso y se posicionó sobre mi.

Chris Hobbs…el chico más popular…acostado sobre mi…esto es genial.

-Conozco algo mejor que eso, quieres que te lo muestre?- pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos.

-Es lo que estaba esperando desde hace mucho- sus labios atraparon los míos, y su lengua batallaba con la mía en un intento de dominar la situación.

No se en que momento me encontré de cara al suelo o cuando mis pantalones junto con mi ropa interior fueron bajados, pero lo que sí importaba era que podía sentir como su polla entraba en mi culo…dejándome sin aire, debido a que no hubo preparación alguna.

El dolor desapareció en cuestión de segundos, dejando lugar a un increíble placer. Las embestidas eran fuertes y precisas, llevándome directamente al clímax.

-Ahhh!...sii…joder!- no me importaba si alguien nos escuchaba, no podía evitar los gemidos.

-Ah!...eso…ahh…es lo que…agh!...estoy haciendo…si!- sus estocadas se volvieron más rápidas, dejándome saber que pronto sería el final.

Sin que hubiera dicho una palabra, con una de sus manos empezó a masturbar mi pene, haciendo que cerrara mis ojos al tiempo en que me corría y sentía como él lo hacía dentro de mí, dejando escapar su semen.

-Eso fue…- mis jadeos impidieron que siguiera hablando.

-Jodidamente bueno- terminó por mí, subiéndose los pantalones.

Imitándolo y con una sonrisa en los labios, acomodé mi ropa para volver a clase ya que la campana se había escuchado hace unos segundos…justo cuando ambos nos corrimos, que coincidencia.

-Espero que lo podamos repetir- susurró a un centímetro de mis labios.

-Me encantaría, sólo si aprendes trucos nuevos- acorté la distancia y besé suavemente sus labios, para después dar media vuelta y volver al salón de clases.

Estaba por entrar cuando a través del vidrio pude divisar al profesor de biología…es que acaso su hora no había terminado todavía?...

-Me alegra que nos honre con su presencia, señor Taylor- esa sonrisa de superioridad volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

-Si sabía que usted seguiría aquí, no me hubiera molestado en volver- el buen humor que tenía hasta hace un rato, estaba desapareciendo.

-Veo que usted también se dignó a aparecer, señor Hobbs- esta vez, su mirada estaba dirigida detrás de mí.

-Como mi diversión decidió irse, no me quedó de otra que venir aquí- al escuchar sus palabras, mis mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo escarlata.

Es que este chico era idiota?! Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así en frente de todos?!...

-Siéntense en sus lugares- era la primera vez que escuchaba como la vez del profesor…del que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre…se tornaba tan fría.

Sin decir una palabra más, me dirigía hacia mi sitio, delante de mi mejor amiga Daphne.

-Luego quiero todos los detalles de tu pequeña aventura con Hobbs- una risita acompañó sus palabras.

Genial. Magnífico. Gracias a que Hobbs no pudo cerrar la boca, me esperaba un interrogatorio de parte de mi amiga.

Claro que el resto de la clase no entendió a que se refería el chico, pero mi amiga al escuchar la respuesta de Hobbs, sumado a mi sonrojo y al hecho de que los dos estábamos fuera de clase…no había que ser un genio para llegar a la conclusión correcta.

-La profesora de historia está ausente por esta clase, así que yo estaré a cargo. Mientras no causen problemas, pueden hacer lo que quieran- Nada más escuchar esas palabras, todo el salón se llenó de gritos de euforia.

Por mi parte saqué el cuaderno de la mochila y me disponía a dibujar a Hobbs, cosa que se me había hecho una costumbre. Pero algo o mejor dicho, alguien, me lo impidió.

-Necesito que me acompañe a la sala de profesores, señor Taylor- el profesor volvía a molestarme.

Sin decir una palabra me dispuse a seguirlo, bajo la mirada atenta de Daphne, Ethan y por más extraño que sonara: Hobbs.

-Tu crees que lo castigue?- preguntó curioso Ethan.

-No creo que sea el mismo castigo al que estamos acostumbrados- respondió la morena, con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en los labios.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que una tercera persona estaba escuchando la plática. Y su cara reflejaba todo menos felicidad.

Entramos a la sala que, convenientemente, estaba vacía. Esto será casualidad o es obra del profesor?....

-Me puede decir qué estaba haciendo cuando lo mandé a dirección?- sonaba tranquilo, aunque parecía algo molesto.

-Pues, me dirigí a dirección. Como usted me lo indicó- una mentira no me serviría en esta ocasión, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-No sabía que la oficina del director quedara entre unos arbustos, en cuatro, detrás del señor Hobbs al tiempo en que este lo penetra- una sonrisa acompañó sus palabras irónicas.

Esto no puede ser verdad. Tiene que haber un error.

El profesor sustituto, me descubrió follando con uno de mis compañeros?!

* * *

No se si quedó bien, espero que les haya gustado ^^ díganme si quieren que lo continúe. Sayoooo ^O^


	2. Chapter 2

A partir de este capítulo la narración será normal. Sólo quería poner el principio como narración hecha por Justin. Espero que no les moleste.

Qué se supone que tiene que responder una persona en esta clase de situación? Porque Justin no tiene la más jodida idea de qué hacer. No creo que sea algo de todos los días que tu profesor, uno que por cierto es lo más caliente que hayas visto en toda tu vida, te interrogue acerca del momento en que estabas follando felizmente con uno de tus compañeros de curso. De verdad, alguien tiene alguna idea?. Se aceptan sugerencias.

-No creo que tenga por qué darle explicaciones de las cosas que hago, profesor- a pesar de que se sentía sumamente nervioso, trató de que su voz no lo demostrara.

-Todo lo que suceda en el horario de mis clases es asunto mío, Taylor- murmuró acercándose al rubio.

Y esto era lo que le faltaba. Si ya de por sí su presencia hacía que su cerebro trabaje en cámara lenta, aquella cercanía lo paralizaba completamente. Cómo era aquello posible? Apenas acababa de conocerlo!. Nunca le había pasado eso con ningún hombre. Había follado con varios chicos, porque vamos… Justin es joven, rubio, de ojos claros, apuesto y con un culo jodidamente perfecto. Modestia aparte.

Pero él era siempre el que daba el primer paso, que fuera pasivo la mayoría de las veces no quería decir que fuera tímido o completamente sumiso, nunca un tipo había sido tan abierto cuando trataba de ligárselo…puede que influya que Justin tuviera una apariencia delicada.

El rubio estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta en que momento el moreno lo acorraló contra la ventana de la habitación. El cálido aliento del otro sobre su oído fue lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Desde que lo vi por primera vez supe que le gustaban las pollas, señor Taylor- esa voz se sentía jodidamente caliente, murmurando esas palabras al tiempo en que lamía su lóbulo con lujuria.

El rubio sólo cerró fuertemente sus ojos, jadeando por la falta de aire...acaso alguien había prendido la calefacción? Porque su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y su profesor ni siquiera lo había tocado!

-Lo que no me imaginé, es que fuera alguien tan promiscuo. Después de todo, se negó a poner el condón en el consolador...pero no encontró ningún inconveniente en follar con su compañero en el patio, a la vista de cualquiera que pudiera pasar por ahí- Justin sabía que tenía que estar enfadado por aquellas palabras, pero su cerebro no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la voz del moreno y sus ganas de tocarlo.

Por lo que ignorando a la voz que le decía que aquello no estaba bien, sujetó la nuca de su profesor y juntó sus labios en un furioso beso, recorriendo aquella boca que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Cuando sintió la lengua del otro acariciando la suya, un profundo gemido salió desde lo más hondo de su cuerpo. Joder! Cómo un simple beso podía hacer que sus piernas temblaran de esa manera? Cómo un simple beso podía hacer que su corazón se acelere de esa manera y que su mente se nuble completamente? Nunca había sentido algo como eso y esperaba que aquella no fuera la última vez.

Se separaron cuando el aire fue indudablemente necesario, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas, que se rompió cuando el moreno se separó completamente del rubio. Sus miradas aún estaban conectadas, ambas con un brillo especial en ellas, pero que ninguno de los dos supo a ciencia cierta a qué se debía.

Aun podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban y su corazón no parecía querer dejar de latir como loco. Incluso su mente estaba todavía algo aturdida, no queriendo prestar atención a algo que no fuera el moreno que tenía enfrente.

-No quiero verlo de nuevo con ninguna otra persona, entendió?- a pesar de que estaba susurrando, Justin sintió como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido gritadas en su oído. Eso fue lo que necesitó para que sus sentidos volvieran a funcionar correctamente.

-Usted no es nadie para ordenarme eso- respondió el rubio, frunciendo el entrecejo en una clara manera de mostrar su enojo.

-Desde hace unas horas, soy su profesor- espetó acortando nuevamente la distancia- Y desde el momento en que me besó, soy la única persona con la que usted puede acostarse, le queda claro, señor Taylor?- nuevamente estaba hablándole con ese tono caliente, lujurioso y necesitado que hacía que todo su cuerpo se descontrole.

Sin ser conciente de lo que hacía, Justin asintió con la cabeza, mirando aquellos labios que estaban rojos por la fuerza y violencia del beso que habían compartido hace sólo unos momentos.

-Me alegro que pudiéramos aclarar esto, no me gustaría tener que castigarlo si lo encuentro con alguien más- a pesar de sus palabras, la sonrisa maliciosa que había aparecido en sus labios, indicaba todo lo contrario.

Sin decir nada más, el moreno profesor abandonó el aula dejando al joven solo, que no sabía como reaccionar con respecto a lo que acababa de suceder. Acaso su profesor se había declarado su amante? O sólo era un juego? Muchas dudas aparecieron en la mente del rubio, pero no tenía respuesta para ninguna de ellas.

Le tomó unos minutos más para calmar a su corazón y que sus piernas dejaran de temblar para poder salir de la habitación. Para cuando fue capaz de hacerlo, descubrió que la clase había terminado y sus compañeros se dirigían hacia la cafetería. Cuánto tiempo había permanecido encerrado con el moreno? Parecía que había sido alrededor de una hora, pero para Justin no habían sido más de unos minutos.

Cuando entró en la cafetería, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su morena amiga y la sonrisa que ella le dio, le dejó claro que se acercaba un largo interrogatorio. Suspiró cansado, dispuesto a dar media vuelta y salir de ahí. Pero su estómago rugía por alimento, por lo que no le quedó de otra que acercarse a la mesa en la que estaban sentados sus amigos y comer algo. Ya pensaría detenidamente más tarde acerca de lo que había pasado en la sala de profesores con un moreno en particular. Hablando de eso…aun no sabía su nombre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, expresó esa duda en voz alta.

-Cómo se llama el nuevo profesor de biología?-

-Es que no escuchaste cuando el director lo presentó?- preguntó divertido Ethan.

-No, estaba dibujando- respondió como si eso fuera una excusa suficiente. Y para sus amigos, lo era.

Sabían que cuando Justin dibujaba, el mundo a su alrededor e incluso las personas, desaparecían completamente. Eso era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados, por lo que cuando lo veían con su cuaderno de bosquejos y un lápiz, ni siquiera intentaban hablar con él.

-Su nombre es Brian Kinney- le explicó su amiga, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Brian Kinney…ese nombre , por alguna razón desconocida, sabía que jamás podría sacarlo de su mente.


End file.
